


Get Lucky

by tabbytabbytabby



Series: Prompts [36]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, F/F, First Kiss, Fluff, Jealous Laura, Jealousy, Minor Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Pining, Roommates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-18 17:56:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18254930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tabbytabbytabby/pseuds/tabbytabbytabby
Summary: Laura gets jealous about Lydia’s date with Stiles. It turns out she never had anything to be jealous about at all.





	Get Lucky

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Auddieliz09](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Auddieliz09/gifts).



> For Autumn, who wanted “Wait a minute. Are you jealous?” from [this list](http://tabbytabbytabby.tumblr.com/post/183324052173/fanfic-prompts)

Laura stands with her arms crossed as she watches Lydia getting ready. She looks far too excited to be going out on this not-date. Not that Lydia can’t be excited about spending time with someone. She can. But she never puts in this much effort unless it’s for a date.

Something Laura hasn’t had to see for months now. So long that she’d been thinking maybe Lydia was done with dating.

“God I’ve got butterflies,” Lydia says, grinning at Laura through the mirror. “I can’t remember the last time I got butterflies.”

Laura has to make herself look away. She can remember the last time she got butterflies. It had been last night after dinner. Lydia had smiled at her as they were doing the dishes and their hands had brushed. There had been a look in Lydia’s eyes. One that had her stomach flipping and Laura wanting to move closer.

Then Lydia’s phone had rang and the moment had been gone. The next time she came into the room she’d been talking about how she had a date with Stiles Stilinski. Laura likes Stiles. He’s a good guy. She just always thought he was into her brother. Maybe she’d been wrong. It happens. Rarely. But it does.

“Laura!”

Fingers snap in front of Laura’s face, and Laura blinks, coming back to the moment.

“Yes?”

“Were you even listening to me?” Lydia asks her.

“Of course I was,” Laura tells her. “You were talking about how Stiles gives you butterflies.”

Laura can’t keep the bitterness out of her voice, and of course Lydia notices. She notices everything. Except for the thing that’s been staring her right in the face for years.

“What’s up with you?”

“Nothing.”

“That’s a lie,” Lydia says. “Something is bothering you. I know you enough by now to notice.”

“Clearly not as well as you think,” Laura mutters.

Lydia narrows her eyes, “What’s that supposed to mean?”

“Nothing,” Laura sighs. “Look Just go get ready for your date. I know how excited you are.”

Laura goes to walk away, but Lydia grabs her arm. “Wait a minute. Are you jealous?”

Laura scoffs, “No. Why would I be jealous.”

“Because you like me,” Lydia says matter-of-factly.

Part of Laura still wants to fight it, but another part is angry and tired of hiding it. “You knew?”

“Of course I knew,” Lydia says. “How could I not know? You’re not exactly subtle.”

And that stings more than anything. Laura takes a step back, her arm dropping ftom Lydia’s grip. “You knew this whole time. And what? You were throwing your date with Stiles in my face to remind me that I can never have you?”

“Oh sweetheart no.”

Lydia takes a step closer to her but Laura shakes her head, giving a slightly hysterical laugh. “Don’t. Don’t come near me.”

“Laura I need you to listen to me,” Lydia says. “This isn’t what you think it is.”

“Then what is it?” Laura asks her.

“I may have been trying to make you jealous,” Lydia admits. “But that was never what tonight was about. Stiles came to me for help. _He_ wants to make someone jealous.”

“Who could he…?” Laura stops when realization dawns on her. “Derek.”

“Yes, Derek. He’s going to be at the restaurant tonight working. And Stiles was hoping this would be enough to push him to act on his feelings.”

“They’re both idiots,” Laura mutters.

“They’re not the only ones,” Lydia says.

“Hey you’re the one in here putting a lot of effort in for your not date.”

“I had to make it look realistic,” Lydia tells her. “When have I ever gone out and not put in at least minimal effort?”

“True,” Laura says, smiling over at her. “You do good. Not that you don’t always look good.”

“Thank you,” Lydia beams,

“So you wanted to make me jealous?”

“Stiles wasn’t the only one who was hoping tonight would end with one of us getting lucky,” Lydia says.

“Is that right?” Laura asks, taking a step closer to Lydia. She puts her hands on Lydia’s hips and grins when Lydia closes her eyes. “I think you definitely might get lucky tonight.” Laura runs her nose along Lydia’s jaw and she shivers.

“But Stiles…”

“Stiles is just going to have to be on his own tonight,” Laura says, pulling back to look at her. Though actually…

Laura managed to get her phone out of her pocket without having to move away from Lydia. She types out a message to Derek.

“Stiles is going to be alone there tonight and most likely looking like a snack. Please just pull your head out of your ass and ask him out.”

She locks her phone and gently tosses it on Lydia’s nightstand.

“Now where were we?”

“I think both of us were about to get very lucky,” Lydia says.

Laura smiles and leans in, kissing Lydia softly. “I think you’re right.”

Later when Laura checks her phone it’s to see a series of texts from Derek freaking out, before a final one from Stiles thanking her. She smiles and puts her phone away. Lydia snuggles closer and places a kiss to her shoulder. Tonight was a night of things working out for everyone.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Kudos/Comments make my day. ♥  
> [My tumblr](http://tabbytabbytabby.tumblr.com/)


End file.
